


tell me it's just for the fun of it

by ugaytsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: Atsumu does nude modeling for Kita, who was his senior back in high school, in exchange for tutoring.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	tell me it's just for the fun of it

The sight of Kita Shinsuke carrying a stack of papers was a familiar one. Atsumu had studied at the same high school as him, and now for some reason they were in the same school again: a university for the arts with a large campus, surrounded by towering trees and a beach close by. To be honest Atsumu had only talked to him once in his entire high school life and he didn’t have a very good impression of him, because the older boy had scolded him quite sternly for being out by the vending machines during class hours.

_Nude model for paintings wanted,_ the poster Kita had tacked up on the university bulletin board read. _In exchange I can tutor you (please ask first to confirm if I have taken that class). Contact Kita Shinsuke at xxxxxxxx_

In the first place, why was Kita Shinsuke even _here?_ Everyone knew he was smart. He was a year older than Osamu and Atsumu and even they knew he was always at the top of his class and that he was the one who made a speech at their graduation. But Kita was known in their high school for being a somewhat rebellious student council president, lobbying for changes in things he didn’t see as beneficial to everyone even if it rubbed some school officials the wrong way, while still being stern on his fellow students. Maybe Kita was rebelling against someone and that made him go to art school?

“Why not go for it, you’re failing anyway,” Osamu points out when Atsumu tells him about it at home.

“Samu! You don’t have to be so blunt about it!” Atsumu cries exasperatedly.

He had gone to an arts university in hopes that he would just have to draw and not take a lot of academic subjects, which he had never been any good at. Osamu was always the twin that took his studies seriously, while Atsumu only liked to doodle in his school notes and then play volleyball once classes were over. So the twins ended up going to different places after high school.

Which leads us to now: Atsumu rarely coming to his 8am Art History class because he never wakes up when Osamu tells him to, and the professor for that class already having given him a warning that he will flunk at this rate and have to retake it again. At a _7:30am_ class next time. Atsumu shudders at the thought.

He clutches his phone so hard he feels it might break. “Fine! I’ll do it! I’m desperate for that grade anyway!!”

-

Kita asks to meet him at the school cafeteria to talk about their agreement.

“Hello, I’m Miya Atsumu.” Atsumu shuffles on his feet a little. He’s not going to lie that Kita’s stare isn’t scary and that he didn’t want to immediately back out at the sight of him waiting for Atsumu at a table.

“I know,” Kita says simply. He gestures for Atsumu to sit in front of him and to eat a clubhouse sandwich from the plate between them. “You went to Inarizaki High too, right? You played volleyball.”

“Yes.” Atsumu reaches for a sandwich as he sat down. He was a broke college student, no way he would say no to free food. And Kita remembering him from high school although they didn’t talk was a little flattering.

Kita gets right to business: Atsumu was to come to his place on weekday afternoons for the modeling sessions and the tutoring would be on weekends in a coffee shop near the university. “Is that fine with you?”

Atsumu nods, a little apprehensive about what he was getting into.

-

The flat Kita takes him to is homier than Atsumu expected. He was expecting a spotless white room akin to one you could find in a hospital, but what he gets is one with a lot of painted canvases resting on the floor against a wall and some antique trinkets on the cabinets.

“Kita-san, you made these?” Atsumu asks in awe as he stoops down to admire a watercolor painting of a couple sitting by the sea. He looks through the other canvases behind it on the floor: a sunset in splashes of multiple colors, an autumn scene, a portrait of an old woman. “You’re really skilled.”

Kita nods but continues setting up an easel in front of his bed. “Thank you.”

He apologizes to Atsumu for having nowhere else to let him pose but his bed. It is very _very_ embarrassing to have to be naked in Kita’s bed but Atsumu undresses hastily anyway, putting his clothes away in a less than neat pile.

"We’ll do ten minute intervals with 5 minute breaks in between. Is that okay?” Kita asks as he sits down in front of his easel.

“What kind of pose should I do?” Atsumu asks awkwardly as he keeps his hand in front of his dick. He sits down at the edge of Kita’s bed, and Kita instructs him to sit sideways with one leg pulled up to his chest and the other stretched out in front of him. A rather relaxed and beginner pose. Atsumu didn’t feel too exposed and he felt thankful for that.

Kita works in silence, carefully sketching out the general figure. He’s quite serious in what he’s doing and a shiver runs through Atsumu’s spine whenever Kita looks at him.

“H-hey, Kita-san,” Atsumu says a few minutes into posing. “Can we talk while you work? Or not?”

Kita looks at him. “That would be okay. If it helps you relax, Miya-kun.”

Atsumu grins. “Atsumu is fine. It’s weird to be called by my last name because there’s two of us. Me and my twin brother.”

He chatters about his home life, how his brother is always getting mad at him for eating his share of pudding, until the ten minutes is over. He stretches his arms and legs out. “Ten minutes feels like a pretty long time, huh, Kita-san?”

“If you stay in a single pose for a long time, it would hurt.” Kita hands him a water bottle, which Atsumu drinks from thankfully. “By the way, Atsumu. That pose looks good. Let me draw you like this.”

Atsumu puts down the bottle and looks down at his body. He was leaning back with his palm flat on the bed supporting him, both legs stretched out and his cock lying exposed between them. “W-what?! Like this?!”

Kita nods calmly. “Let’s start the next ten minutes?”

Atsumu can only nod back and keep the pose, face flushed. The first pose was okay but now that his dick was out in the cold he could feel the embarrassment coursing through him.

“You’re a little stiff,” Kita comments after a while. “Do you want to talk again to relax?”

“Okay. Um.” Atsumu nibbles on his lip. “Tell me about yourself, Kita-san.”

Kita hums thoughtfully. “What would you like to know?”

“Maybe… Why you’re in art school. Everyone knows you’re smart and you were even student council president.”

Atsumu expects Kita to get offended but the older man looks amused.

“Because I like it. Painting,” Kita answers with a small smile. “Nothing more to it than that.”

“But you could’ve gone anywhere. Any university you wanted.” Atsumu’s probably being very rude right now but he’s too curious and he’s already distracted from his embarrassment.

“Sure.” Kita doesn’t even pretend to be modest about it. He knew he excelled in academic and wasn’t going to deny it. “Maybe I could’ve gotten into a top university and studied to become a doctor. But I don’t want to. I want to paint.” He laughs at Atsumu’s perplexed expression. “Maybe it doesn’t make sense to you, but it does to me.”

“Oh. I only came here because I need a degree and I’m not good at studying,” Atsumu admits sheepishly. He feels lamer than ever, with Kita knowing exactly what he wanted out of life and him just doing whatever he could to get out of studying.

“But do you enjoy drawing?”

“Of course.” Atsumu’s always enjoyed it. Ever since he was a kid he was always doodling in his notebooks, making stupid comics for his friends to laugh about at school. The answer came to him instantly.

Kita grins at him. “Then, art school is the place for you.”

-

It doesn’t take more than a few modeling sessions for Atsumu to admit to himself that Kita is, in fact, _very_ attractive. Sure, some of his stares were unnerving, but watching him work was another thing: Kita’s serious expressions and occasional smiles were a sight to behold.

“Kita-san, do you have a girlfriend?” Atsumu asks one time as he posed in Kita’s bed again. It wouldn’t be a surprise if he did, given how smart and good-looking Kita is.

“No,” Kita answers. He glances at Atsumu before starting to paint again. “To be honest, I should get one. Grandma wants me to get married early and professors have said my works lacked eroticism.”

“Really?” Atsumu frowns at that. He thought his poses were pretty sexy, so he took offense in that comment as Kita’s model. “Then, if you have sex, will your works look more erotic?”

“Maybe,” Kita says thoughtfully.

“Would you like to try with me,” Atsumu blurts out.

Kita peers at him from the side of the canvas. “Excuse me?”

“Sex,” Atsumu says dumbly, looking down at his hands while waiting for the ground to open up and swallow him alive. His face is red but his dick is already getting hard from just talking to Kita about sex. “Maybe it’ll help with inspiration.”

To his surprise, Kita walks up to him and Atsumu’s face is tilted up by two hands on either of his cheeks. Kita’s face is pink when he looks up at it. “Then, I’ll be in your care,” Kita says quietly.

Atsumu pulls on Kita’s wrist to lay him down on the bed, hovering over to kiss him roughly. He lets him go only to help Kita pull his shirt over his head, moving back to kiss the pale skin on his neck down to his chest with an intensity sure to leave marks. He kisses lower, until he gets to Kita’s stomach, and unbuttons and unzips Kita’s jeans. Kita helps in kicking them off, moaning softly when Atsumu mouths at his dick through the underwear.

“You seem pretty excited,” Atsumu breathes against his inner thigh. “You wanted this, didn’t you?”

“Atsumu,” Kita pleads. He’s already fully hard and leaking through his underwear. He reaches down to remove his own underwear and it makes Atsumu’s dick twitch.

Atsumu holds the base of his dick before sliding it into his mouth, Kita moaning and threading fingers into his hair to encourage him to swallow deeper. He obliges, taking his cock in deeper with every bob of his head along the length, until his lips are pressing against Kita’s balls.

“Atsumu, I can’t-” Kita cries out as he comes, orgasm intensified by Atsumu bobbing his head along his length and swallowing him to the hilt as he emptied himself in his mouth.

Grabbing condoms and lube from his backpack at the bottom of the bed, Atsumu sits beside Kita. Kita already looks tired, teary-eyed and sweaty. Atsumu runs a hand over his thigh. “You still good, Kita-san? We’re not finished yet.”

Kita parts his legs almost lazily. “I’m good. I’ll be hard again once you’re inside me.”

“That’s not fair, you’re too sexy, Kita-san,” Atsumu whines, burying his red face in his hands.

“Hurry up and prepare me if you want to fuck.”

“Yeah.” Pouring lube onto his fingers, Atsumu knelt betweet Kita’s parted legs. He strokes at Kita’s entrance with his middle finger, feeling him tense a little at a touch. “Kita-san, you’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

Kita covers his eyes with a forearm, but his blush went all the way down to his chest. “I am.”

“Haven’t done it with a girl?”

“No.”

“Oh. I’ll need you to relax more. It’ll hurt less.” Atsumu used to fool around with his old teammates from high school, so he knew how awkward and painful being penetrated for the first time feels (Sakusa, that uncaring bastard, never was careful with him). He scrapes his fingernails gently against the underside of Kita’s balls, feeling him flinch at the touch. He continues the action until Kita’s half hard, and then presses his finger slowly into him.

Kita shifts a little. “Feels weird.”

“Yeah?” Atsumu lets him get used to it before he starts pushing it in and out, Kita opening his legs wider. “Can I add one more?”

“Okay.”

There is more stretch with two fingers, and Kita winces a little at the press. Maybe he should do more to distract him, Atsumu decides, extracting his fingers from Kita to move up to his face and kiss him slowly before pressing his fingers in again. Kita gasps when he hooks his fingers a little, and Atsumu keeps prodding at the spot he reaches until Kita is whimpering against his lips.

“Another one okay?”

“Yeah.”

Atsumu’s fucking him with three fingers now, nibbling at Kita’s jawline as he did to distract him, until Kita swats at his arm.

“Atsumu. I can handle it.”

“You sure?” Atsumu rips open a condom packet, unrolling the condom on to his dick and shivering at the touch. He hasn’t touched himself since a while ago so he’s sensitive even when he lathers more lube on to his cock and lines himself up against Kita’s asshole. The head of his cock manages to slip in, but it’s a little too tight and he can feel Kita tense beneath him, so he looks down to see Kita with his eyes squeezed shut. “Hey Kita-san, you okay?”

“Yeah. Hurts a little bit.”

“Wanna stop?”

Kita shakes his head. “No. Go on.”

Atsumu pours more lube between them just in case, and waits for Kita to adjust before thrusting deeper. It’s taking every bit of self-control to not just fuck him into oblivion, but Atsumu isn’t about to hurt Kita like that.

“Move, please.”

Atsumu sets up a rhythm of fucking him, slow and steady, careful not to go too fast or hard that Kita is in pain.

Kita takes his face in both hands to get him to look at him. “You’re holding back.”

“I… guess so?”

“Don’t. Do it in a way that makes you feel good.”

Atsumu pushes his legs up, holding on to the underside of his knees so he can fuck into Kita harder, Kita letting out a strangled moan at the new angle. Kita’s cock is fully hard by now, and Atsumu strokes him in time with his thrusts.

“Gonna cum again?” Atsumu asks as he gave Kita a particularly hard thrust. “Were you looking for a someone to draw or to fuck you like this, Kita-san?”

Kita comes at that, cum pooling at his stomach near his navel. He looks and sounds amazingly sexy when he comes, Atsumu finds, and he can’t help but come inside Kita’s tight ass immediately after.

“I think,” Kita starts when Atsumu collapses beside him to catch his breath. “Maybe I needed that.”

“Yeah?” Atsumu laughs, breathless. “Me too, I think. At least I won’t be embarrassed to be naked in front of you now.”

Kita laughs at that, a bright and happy sound, and Atsumu voluntarily does most of the cleaning up for the two of them.

-

They develop a weekly routine: on weekdays Atsumu goes to Kita’s place to model for him, on weekends they meet at a coffee shop so Kita can help Atsumu study, and in the middle of all of that is sex, lots of it, more than Atsumu’s ever had with any girlfriend or fuck buddy.

“So you’re okay with having sex with him casually?” Osamu asks when Atsumu tells him about it during their bi-weekly splurging on ramen. Luxurious, actual ramen, not the instant kind. “Why not date him?”

“What part of that whole explanation made you think I was in love with him?” Atsumu asks incredulously. Osamu really was stupid, and he didn’t know why he was even telling his twin brother all of this. Probably because he was bad at keeping secrets from him.

“Nothing. But you know how it is with arrangements like that. Someone’s feelings are bound to get hurt no matter how casual it is.” Osamu stares at him in mock pity before stealing a piece of meat from Atsumu’s bowl.

“Bastard!!” Atsumu tries to steal a piece of meat back from Osamu’s bowl but finds nothing. “We don’t even cuddle or anything.”

“Huh. I’ll make sure to remember everything you say tonight for when you’re crying to me about having your heart broken.”

Atsumu tries to stab his brother with a chopstick before the ramen shop owner shuts them both up.

-

“Don’t you have any plans of dating, Atsumu?” Kita asks one time during a coffee shop study session.

“What?” Atsumu says through a bite of croissant. “Not really. Girls are pretty annoying.” And they _are_. They were always screaming around Atsumu even back in high school, distracting him whenever it was his turn to serve for the volleyball team.

“Aren’t they always around you, though? You’ve always been popular.” Kita takes a sip of his coffee. “In high school you and your twin were very popular.”

Atsumu blinks at him. “Wait. You were aware of me because of that?”

Kita nods. “I always watched volleyball games. The girls had uchiwa of your faces, like idols.”

Atsumu can feel his face heat up in embarrassment. “Don’t remind me of that, Kita-san! So embarrassing!”

Wait a second. Why was Kita asking about his dating life? Does Kita have someone he likes and did he want to ask Atsumu about it?

“Are _you_ dating anyone now, Kita-san?” Atsumu asks in what he hopes is a casual tone.

“No.”

“Oh. Okay.” Atsumu almost sighs in relief. It would have been awkward if Kita was dating someone and stopped sleeping with him and he still had to be naked in front of him all the time.

-

Kita is quieter than usual today. He frowns as he works on his sketch, eyeing his own work in a mix of disdain and frustration.

“Something wrong?” Atsumu shifts a little in his position, and he knows something really is wrong when Kita doesn’t scold him about it.

Kita drops his hand from where he had a pencil to the canvas. “I’m just not drawing well today,” he admits, shoulders slumping in a way that was not very Kita-like. Kita’s posture was always one of great pride. “Maybe I’ll stop for today. Sorry. Do you want me to help you study?”

Atsumu thinks about that for a while. He could get a few readings done, but… He grins. “Let’s do something else.”

He unbuttons Kita’s shirt and leaves it open instead of taking it off all the way, kissing from his neck down to his chest, stopping to lightly bite down on a nipple. That has Kita inhaling sharply, and Atsumu licks at the nipple gently while thumbing at the other one. He removes Kita’s jeans and underwear, coating his fingers in lube before fingering Kita with two fingers immediately. He was getting used to the sex, ass looser and not needing as much preparation as he did before.

“Hey, do it rough today,” Kita mumbles when he’s lying on his back with only his open shirt on, knees bent and feet flat on the bed.

“Gotcha.” Atsumu enters him in one deep thrust, Kita hissing at the stretch. “Sorry, was that too much?”

“No, I… Go on, Atsumu.” Kita moves his hips up to force Atsumu to move.

Atsumu groans, fucking into Kita in fast and hard thrusts, getting spurred on by Kita pleading for him to do it harder and faster until they’re both coming, Kita’s cum splattering on both of their stomachs. Atsumu collapses beside him, watching the rise and fall of Kita’s chest.

“The professor told me the work I submitted wasn’t any good,” Kita says after a while, mostly to the ceiling.

“Is he blind?!” Atsumu had seen Kita’s art and how much effort he put into every line and stroke of the brush. “Kita-san, your art is amazing!!” He lies on his side now to look at Kita, who wasn’t frowning anymore but still not looking happy. He reaches out to pat Kita on the head, and tucks some out of place hair behind his ear. “You did well. Don’t worry about it. He’s just worried you’ll replace his mediocre ass in that teaching job of his.”

Atsumu doesn’t expect Kita to launch himself to his body, clinging on to him tight. “I… What?” he asks dumbly. He gets himself to wrap his arms around Kita and to pat the back of his head comfortingly. Honestly, it’s a nice feeling: Kita is warm, his small frame fits nicely in Atsumu’s arms, and his shampoo smells great.

“Thank you, Atsumu,” Kita whispers against his chest.

So they cuddle now, huh. This is something he will never ever tell Osamu or he would never hear the end of it, Atsumu thinks, nuzzling the top of Kita’s head possessively.

-

“So you two cuddled after sex? I told you so.”

Atsumu tries to bash his brother’s head with a throw pillow but Osamu is quick and evades it easily. “Just cuddled! I didn’t say I was in love with him!”

“But aren’t you?”

“Me? No way!” Atsumu huffs angrily. It’s not like he thinks Kita is admirable for knowing exactly what he wants to become and working hard towards that goal, and it’s not like Kita has the most calming voice ever and the prettiest laugh, and it’s not like Atsumu thought his body was perfectly lean and defined in the right areas while maintaining softness in some areas.

Oh.

_Ohh._

“You just realized that you like him,” Osamu observes from the other end of the sofa.

“Samu!” Atsumu clutches his bleached hair. “Why are you right! I fucking hate that you’re a genius!”

“It’s good that you know I am,” Osamu says smugly, leaning back to flip through the TV channels with the remote. “So? What’ll you do? Confess?”

“Should I?” As far as Atsumu knew, Kita wasn’t dating anyone. And he liked Atsumu enough to have sex with him at least.

“Go. So I can tell you that I told you so when he rejects you and you come home crying.”

“Asshole.”

-

Kita opens the door to his room for him as usual when he knocks the next afternoon, and Atsumu immediately pulls him for a kiss, closing the door behind him hastily with his foot. Kita kisses back, slow and languid, arms wrapping around Atsumu’s neck to press the two of them closer.

“Did something happen?” Kita asks when Atsumu lets go of him. He curls a hand around Atsumu’s bicep, looking up at Atsumu in concern.

Atsumu shakes his head furiously. He doesn’t know how to say it, so he pulls Kita into a tight hug.

“Are you sad about something? Like I was yesterday?” Kita asks against his chest. He hugs Atsumu back, arms wrapped around his waist.

“ _No.”_ Atsumu takes a deep breath before he blurts everything out: “Kita-san, I like you. I’m literally in love with you and I just realized and I’m sorry if it’s awkward and it’s okay if you don’t like me and don’t want to sleep with me anymore or see me butt naked but- Kita-san, are you crying?”

Kita nods against him, shoulders shaking as he sobs quietly and hugs Atsumu tighter.

Atsumu panics. “Kita-san! I’m so sorry! Please forget the confession if it’s so terrible it makes you cry! Please forget I was ever born!!”

“Don’t say such stupid things. I’m really happy.” Kita clings to him, still sniffling. “I’ve always liked you, Atsumu.”

“You… what?” Atsumu lets go of him to see Kita still crying, eyes red and sniffling. “You like me?”

Kita nods, wiping the corners of his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. “Since high school. I always felt bad for sleeping with you when I had such feelings.”

“High school? _Why?”_ Atsumu could only think of one instance he and Kita talked, and that was when he was out playing hooky and Kita scolded him.

“Because. You were kind. You gave me that vitamin C juice drink."

Oh. _Ohh._

Atsumu remembers now.

_He had been a sophomore in high school, cutting classes simply because he didn’t like the math teacher. He didn’t really have anywhere to go, so he decided he would buy some hot chocolate and hide somewhere no one could find him._

_“Why are you here during class hours?” Kita had asked him while he was buying iced chocolate from the vending machine. Startled at being called out by the student council president, Atsumu accidentally pressed the wrong button and ended up with a vitamin C drink._

_“What about Kita-san? Why aren’t you at class?” Atsumu asked back impudently. He collected the vitamin C drink from the vending machine. There goes a few hundred yen. But he really wanted that iced chocolate._

_“Going to the infirmary to get flu medicine. Go back to class.” Kita starts walking off to the general direction of the infirmary._

_“Wait, Kita-san.” Atsumu hands him the bottle of juice. So Kita won’t tell on him, and so he can get himself that iced chocolate he actually wanted. “You can have this. Get well soon!” He adds a charming smile to get on to Kita’s good side._

Present-day Atsumu, who just finished confessing to Kita, cringes at the memory.

“Er… Kita-san, I wasn’t really kind then. I was just trying to get you to not tell on me,” Atsumu admits. Now he feels stupid. Maybe Kita will take back his confession after finding out that his high school crush had different motivations other than kindness.

Thankfully, Kita finds it funny. “I see,” he laughs. “It’s fine, though. It meant a lot to me then and it still means a lot to me now.”

Atsumu almost wants to cry too. “Kita-san, you’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me just say i'm not v proud of this fic lmao i could've done so much more with it but i'm on something like a writer's block and lack the brain cells but anyway ship atsukita
> 
> also the title is from carly rae jepsen's "the one"!


End file.
